


Spirits on Ice

by Piff



Series: Bye Bye Birdy [34]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2664464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piff/pseuds/Piff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's bare feet once again come in to question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spirits on Ice

"You never hurt your feet."

Jack didn't take his eyes off Kitty, though he did raise an eyebrow. Pulling the Kitsune by her hands across the ice - "and that's so surprising because...?"

Hollow, dressed head to toe in hockey gear and mask, skated in a slow circle around the two. "You are sliding around in bare feet on a frozen lake." His arms windmilled for a few seconds as his feet stopped but body didn't.

"...Hey! Yeah! Why am -I- being forced to walk on knife blades if YOU aren't?" demanded the little Kitsune, eyes locked on her own feet and the pretty silver skates.

"Well... it's... water. Frozen water. Why would frozen water hurt me?" Looking from one playmate to the other, "and YOU said you wanted to learn how to ice skate!"

"I'm just saying," from his new seat on the ground, "that Winter Spirit or not, natural ice can get little rocks and stuff frozen in to it, splinters and unevenness that would slice up a NORMAL person's feet really bad. Not getting frost-bite I can understand but.."

Kitty beamed as Jack slowly let go of her hands and she was able to keep moving all on her own. Slowly, waveringly, but all on her own. "You DO know you just jinxed him, right?"

Hollow rolled his eyes.

 

\-----------------------------

 

"I hate you so much."

Hollow winced, arm around Jack's waist as he helped the boy hobble into the Library. "I said I was sorry."

"Sorry my butt. I've been doing this for centuries, and then YOU had to open your big mouth, and now I can barely walk."

Skates swinging from one hand, Kitty skipped ahead to arrange The Couch pillows to prop Jack's foot up. "I bet he did it on purpose. Maybe Pitch is bribing him to find a way to make you wear shoes."

"How does THAT work? If his foot is all cut up then he STILL can't wear shoes till they heal!"

"Notice," smirked the Kitsune, "that he does not deny it!"

Jack dropped onto The Couch with a relieved sigh. "There's only one way to fix this. Hollow? Bring me..." he paused and wiggled to make sure he was absolutely comfortable. "...a shrubbery."


End file.
